OSCURIDAD
by ShaDark
Summary: <html><head></head>Ahome creció con miedo a la noche; hasta que unos ojos dorados la cautivaron, llevandola a una oscuridad que temía y al final no podría salir de ella.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA A TODOS MIS LECTORES, SE MUY BIEN QUE NO DEBERÍA ESTAR CREANDO MÁS COMPROMISOS PERO ESTE RETO SURGIO Y NO QUISE DEJARLO PASAR, ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN Y PERDONEN MI MUY IRRESPONSABLE CABEZA.**

**Este fic participa en en el "Reto de Halloween" en el foro: _Azme el Amor, Con la criatura DRAGONES._**

**CAPITULO 1**

La mano se posiciono violentamente en la boca de la pequeña, mientras las fuertes pisadas se fueron perdiendo y ambas contenian el aliento intentando prolongar lo inevitable., los cansados ojos miraron a Ahome con urgencia mientras movia las armaduras de aquel closet para ocultar el pequeño cuerpo de su hija.

-Ahome, no hagas ruido- comenzo a susurrar la madre de la pequeña mientras seguía mirando a toda las direcciones esperando lo peor en cualquier momento. La oscuridad se hacia más intensa mientras la luz de la luna rompia con la pasividad de las sombras, los sonidos aumentaban, bruscos y demandantes mientras se escuchaban a lo lejos fuertes golpes y madera partiendose escandalosamemte conforme continuaban en busca de las dos mujeres que huian de aquellos seres.- Prometeme que te mantendras a salvo.- volvio a decir, intentando mitigar los sollozos de la pequeña. Sonrió gentilmente; ¡ntenrando darle un poco de valor a la pequeña, pero Ahome solo pudo notar el miedo en aquellos ojos que siempre le recordaban la tranquilidad y la paz . Se intento acercar más a su madre, pero ella la retuvo y la insto a que se quedara quieta con su mirada.

-Vamos hija, sé fuerte.- concluyo mirandola por ultima vez y cerro la puerta que la contenía al tiempo que los sonidos iban haciendose más fuerte.-No salg...- aunque su voz se silencio intempestivamente y Ahome pego la oreja contra la puerta intentando escuchar, pero solo atino a oir las pesadas cadenas deslizarse contra la fina madera del suelo y la agitada respiración de su madre, intento abrir pero estaba bloqueada, desesperada volvio a acercarse a la superficie intentando percibir algún sonido.

-¿Donde esta?- gruño una nueva voz gruesa y violenta, las puertas vibrarón en respuesta al aterrador sonido.

Ahome espero pacientemente a que se escuchara algo nuevamente, pero no hubo más que el silencioso miedo que se escurria entre las rendijas del closeth. Antes de que pudiera hacer otro movimiento la puerta que la protegia se rompio ante sus ojos sacando un grito de sorpress la cual la hizo caer de nalgas contra la gruesa madera, las armaduras fueron callendo, Ahome se tapo los oidos a la vez que cerraba con fuerza los ojos, esperando lo peor, cuando finalmente el sonido ceso abrio los ojos lentamente al percivir que no sucedía nada y para su horror vio al ser que se encontraba enfrentandola, ella retrocedio instintivamente ante aquella presencia abrumadora y oscura que destilaba una potente aura demoniaca, el demonio sonrio ampliamente al oler y ver como se retorcia Ahome intentando escapar de su presencia mientras proferia leves chillidos. Una hilera de dientes puntigudos y amarillentos se desplego en aquel deforme rostro que avanzaba satisfecho al verse cumpliendo la mision del amo y llevarle el cuerpo de aquella humana.

-No tienes escapatoría niña- hablo el gran demonio mientras comenzaba su avance hacía ella, Ahome se aferro fuertemente las rodillas intentando protejerse mientras buscaba entre la penumbra a su madre y finalmente la vio rodeda de sangre no muy lejos de donde se encontraba, sus ojos se inundaron de lagrimas, pero algo le impidio que las derramara, la gran hacha que llevaba el demonio se movio logrando separar sus ojos del cuerpo de su madre para reparar finalmente en él, seguía sonriendo con satisfacción mientras se arrastraba dirigiendose hasta donde estaba ella. El primer intento fayo en un movimiento inesperado de la pequeña por salvrse del golpe; salio del armario de armas mientras corría hacia la puerta que se encontraba destruida frente a ella, el demonio no se hizo esperar y alzo nuevamente su hacha, pero antes de que pudiese tocar a Ahome un enorme cuerpo se interpuso entre el arma y ella, el golpe del arma retumbo contra la garra que la detenía, Ahome volvio a respirar y lo primero que sintio fue el sutil aroma a bosque y a lluvia mientras que la luna proyectaba la sultil forma de una criatura alargada y poderosa, el demonio freno su ataque al ver la nueva criatura que se interponia en su visión.

-Arrrgg, el amo se va molestar.- dijo su atacante mientras se debatía en seguir su avance o salir huyendo de la poderosa criatura que le clababa la fría mirada, se decidió por la primera gruñendo:- ¿Ustedes ya no habian desaparecido? - inquirio el demonio mientras se avalanzaba decidido hacia donde se encontraban atentos, la criatura que se interponia rugio ferozmente a la vez que abria sus fauses y le enseñaba los dientes, Ahome más que atemorizada se embelezaba ante la imponencia de aquel ser que la defendia, intento moverse hacia el cuerpo de su madre, pero una cola plateada le impidio el paso y fue en ese momento que unos frios ojos la voltearon a ver; dorados y perfectos la congelaban en el lugar, el volvio a fijarse en su atacante que salto sin esperar reaccion pero con un rápido movimiento de su cola lo tiro al suelo y slo enviolvio con su maciso cuerpo mientras apretba y se escuchaba los huesos partirse ante la presion, sus dientes comezaron a desgarrar la piel sin problemas, casi con satisfacció duro mucho en el porque otro grupo de demonios comenzaban a escucharse y llegar por la entrada destruida, antes de poder hacer algún otro movimiento cogio a la pequeña con una garra y salio por la ventana más próxima, Ahome se aferro a la criatura como pudo mientras a lo lejos veia los demonios desaparecer conforme se iba alejando.

Aterrizaron en un alto y tranquilo prado, totalmente libre de arboles, el viento venia frio y cargado de humo, mientras a lo lejos veia incendiarse su antiguo hogar. Contuvo las lagrimas y encaro la criatura que la observaba pasivamente, noto sus escamas de un plateado espectacular y una fina capa de pelo blanco rodearle el cuello y el pecho, sus ojos aun más dorados y su osico manchado de sangre, una criatura hermosa y tenebrosa.

-Gracias-nsusurro Ahome con voz temblorosa, el gran ser no se inmuto, pero se hecho mientras observaba a la pequeña atentamente, la niña se acerco lenta y segura sintiemdo como cada sentimiento la sobrecogian, aguanto lo que pudo las lagrimas, mientras se acercaba y se dejaba caer en la calida piel de su salvador.

Lloro pausadamente.

-Los Dragones... dicen que los Dragones son malvados.- concluyo la niña mientras dejaba que sus ojos se cerrasen entre sollozos.

El silencio finalmente había acompañado el descanso de Ahome, mientras el Dragón miraba la oscuridad con arrogancia al robarle la intimidad de aquel momento.

Él cerro los ojos... pero no durmio.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les haya gustado y me dejen sus comentarios. Besos.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, lamento la tardanza con esta historia, pero es que últimamente he tenido pereza de escribir, espero les guste el cap.**

**Capítulo 2**

_Los arboles crujieron y la casa vibro con el ardiente aullido que partió la tranquilidad de la noche en dos, mientras las aves huían y se escondían, mi corazón intentaba con toda su fuerza salirse de mi cuerpo. Me apreté con más fuerza a aquella puerta, mientras rezaba para que no me encontraran. Antes de poder saber mi alrededor estallo en miles de astillas, mientras me cubría como podía y un grito me desgarraba la garganta, me levante como pude y corrí sin mirar atrás, serpenteando por aquellos pasillos oscuros que no parecían tener fin, hasta que al final, muy a lo lejos vi una tenue luz plateada, aumente mi carrera, mientras escuchaba con algo de desesperación la respiración de mi perseguidor contra mis oídos y su frio aliento rozarme el cuello, estaba tan cerca, una silueta alargada se distinguió a lo lejos y algo de esperanza alivio mi corazón… pero sus dorados y mortales ojos me lograron ver y sus fauces se abrieron lanzando una bocanada de fuego azul que me envolvió y quemo todo a su paso… grite tanto como pude mientras mi cuerpo se perdía con las llamas e intentaba que mi voz lo alcanzara y me salvara como la última vez, pero sus ojos solo se quedaron ahí, viendo como me perdía entre la inmensidad de su poder. _

Aquel sueño me seguía a donde fuese que mirara, el estar tranquila y pensar que las cosas iban a estar bien no se comparaban a que a diario soñara con ello, y que de alguna forma me estremecía el pensar eso, porque en mi sueño el e destruía, pero él siempre fue mi salvador.

—No lo han encontrado, pero los muertos siguen aumentando, tengo miedo.— dijo una voz bastante joven cerca de donde yo estaba arreglando unas hiervas para la señora Kaede, mi piel se erizo al instante; el solo pensar que había tanta muerte cerca de donde me encontraba me ponía de nervios. Hace días se incrementaban los rumores y eso parecía alterar más la paz de los que vivíamos allí, ni Kaede o yo habíamos podido determinar de qué se trataba, lo que si sabíamos era que no tenía nada que ver con fuerzas demoniacas, algo estaba destazando gente en las noches.

—Ahome, deja de intentar pensar en eso, ya hemos intentado averiguar de qué se trata. — susurro a mis espaldas la jovial voz de Inuyasha y sin saber porque mi corazón brinco de alegría, me regañaba siempre por ello, pero no entendía el porqué de mis sentimiento, tal vez sea por el hecho de que se haya acercado a mí y no sé, tratar de que mi vida fuese normal. Voltee a verlo y sus dorados ojos me recibieron, aquellos tan parecidos a los del dragón, no sé, tal vez por eso sentía algo por él, porque me recordaba a la seguridad que tuve esa noche cuando volamos.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo evitar tratar de calmar a los de la aldea, ellos han sido muy amables conmigo.— trate de explicarme, pero su mirada no dejo de reprocharme, le sonreí y de alguna forma las arrugas de su frente se menguaron, se acercó y sin yo siquiera premeditarlo me abrazo.

—No hagas que me preocupe Ahome— dijo contra mi oído, mientras posaba su frente contra mi hombro. Yo me sentía más confundida que feliz, ¿Qué hacía? Lo estaba complicando todo, intente calmarlo mientras mis manos se iban subiendo hacia su espalda, al sentir mi tacto se estrechó más a mí. — perdona que haga esto, pero no entiendo que me está pasando… últimamente hueles mejor.

Mis manos instintivamente lo alejaron. Mientras mi corazón intentaba salirse de mi pecho. El me miraba avergonzado, volteo el rostro evitando mis ojos.

— ¿Qué pasa Inuyasha? Tú no eres así— dije mientras agarraba mi cuello en un intento ridículo por taparme, estaba tan avergonzada que no sabía ni que sentir, siempre había sentido algo por Inuyasha, algo inexplicable, pero estaba ahí y tal vez estuviera asustada… no sabía mucho sobre nada.

—Tal vez estoy intentado que veas lo que verdad siento.

—Inuya…— pero sus manos se posaron sobre mi boca, lo mire extrañada, dejo que una sonrisa nerviosa se deslizara y sus ojos rebeldes brillaron como siempre.

—Ahome, yo te protegeré.— antes de que pudiera decir algo dio la espalda y de un brinco lo perdí de vista, corrí un poco y lo note, tapándose el rostro, el rojo de su traje me lastimo levemente los ojos y luego se fue alejando tranquilamente.

Esas palabras sonaban muy seguras y no pude evitar sonreír, me volví a recoger las hierbas y a dirigirme hacia la aldea para entregarle lo poco que había hecho a Kaede y alejarme a pensar a donde sea que fuese, pero, no quería quitarme aquella felicidad, antes de que Kaede pudiese preguntarme algo sobre mi animada actitud, salí corriendo hacia las profundidades del bosque, aprovechando a buscar una de las hiervas que necesitábamos para quitar el veneno que Sango nos había pedido investigar. Esa era mi escusa, me senté cerca de un manojo de hierbas que crecía cerca de un árbol, las cogía, las olfateaba y guardaba en mi cesta. Parecía autómata al hacerlo, no podía sacar de mi cabeza aquellas palabras, pero a la vez me sentía extraña, casi advirtiéndome de algo, lo cual me comenzaba a fastidiar, no quería imaginar nada malo.

Antes de darme cuenta ya se estaba ocultando el sol, me levante con algo de inquietud, la noche no era mi parte preferida del día a causa de lo que había sucedido cuando era niña, el solo pensar en ello la piel me escocia y los ojos comenzaban a arderme con cierta molestia. Trague y comencé a dirigirme hacia la aldea, peor unos pasos me alertaron, me regañe a mí misma por no haber traído las flechas y contuve el aliento cuando una respiración choco contra mi nuca, me voltee instintivamente cogiéndome el cuello y dejando caer la cesta, mi boca se quedó abierta en cuanto mis ojos se toparon con quela mbar frio y siniestro de aquella criatura. Una cabellera larga y plateada le caían elegantemente sobre los hombros cubiertos por una armadura, a su cintura una espada le colgaba. Un aura fuerte lo envolvía al igual que un suave y embriagador aroma que me trajo recuerdos de aquella noche. Abrí mi boca pero de ella no salió nada, aunque un leve gemido se escapó al quedarme pérdida en aquella mirada que me hacía sentir protegida.

—_Ahome… te has vuelto muy hermosa—_ Dijo mientras se acercaba elegantemente, sus fríos dedos me comenzaron a rozar el rostro desde la sien, hasta la línea de mi mandíbula, sus dedos se detuvieron ahí, los levanto solo lo suficiente para que rozara sus labios con los míos.

—Sesshomaru…—gruño una voz conocida a lo a lo lejos y antes de poder enterarme de que era una bocanada de fuego azul se abría paso contra nosotros, la mirada del demonio que se encontraba cerca a mí no cambio y con un leve movimiento de su mano el fuego se partió escapando a ambos lados de nosotros.

Una figura alargada se fue distinguiendo más entre el ramaje y sus escamas plateada me dejaron congelada, los ojos de quien estaba segura eran miraban furiosamente al ser que aún me sostenía.

—Inuyasha…— termine diciendo mientras sentía como me apretaba la cintura el demonio.

Inuyasha… era un dragón.

**Todo comienza a ponerse más interesante, espero pronto sus comentarios a ver cómo sigue la trama y que nos trae ese sexi demonio y el dragón. Un beso.**


End file.
